


One Day

by AgeOfDissent



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2019-06-05 16:25:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15174686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgeOfDissent/pseuds/AgeOfDissent
Summary: My first attempt at erotica. The idea of a sexual encounter happening spontaneously between friends is something that appeals a lot to me, and I tried to capture the appeal of that in this story.





	One Day

"What should we doooooo?!" she exclaimed, flopping backwards onto my lap and letting out an exasperated sigh. "I'm so bored!"

This would happen sometimes when we hung out. I never really had an answer, and I don't think she ever really expected one. Normally she would lie there for a few seconds, then sit back up as if remembering something and pull out her phone to check Twitter or whatever. This time she just lay there, staring off into space. As usual, I didn't have any ideas, so I just decided to enjoyed the view. She was lying on her back, legs fully extended and arms resting on her stomach. Her torso was on my lap, so I could feel the gentle rise and fall of her chest as she breathed in and out. Her head lay just off the edge of my legs, and her long hair was splayed out over the couch cushion. My gaze eventually rested on her skirt, which came just short of covering her stockings.

"How about I eat you out?" I said, half-jokingly.

She didn't say anything for a couple seconds. Then suddenly, she propped herself up on her elbows, looked at me, and said "Seriously?" She didn't look like she was joking. I wasn't sure if she was mad or not, but I just decided to roll with it.

"Yeah. Why not?"  
"...All right, do it then."

My heart was starting to beat faster. I hadn't expected her to actually agree to it. Slowly, I reached over and flipped up her skirt to reveal her panties. I glanced back to make sure she was still okay with it and was met with an intense stare. Her rate of breathing had increased slightly. She must have been getting turned on, wondering if I was actually going to do it. Feeling a bit more confident, I decided to massage her lower body area. First, I started rubbing her thighs, then gradually worked my hands up to her vulva.

"We're going to have to change positions if you want me to actually do this," I said. Her hips were too far away to comfortably reach with my head.  
"Right."

She sat up, then moved around so that she was kneeling in front of me with her legs straddling my lap. Before I could ask her, she lifted her skirt and held it out of the way. I ran my hands up her legs, and when I reached her panties I grabbed the top of them and gently tugged them down to her knees. Her pubic area was exposed for me to see, and I sat there for a few seconds admiring its beauty. From this close, I could clearly smell her distinctive scent. I looked up at her once again for confirmation. She didn't say anything, but her eyes seemed somewhat expectant. Satisfied, I looked back down and got to work. Placing my hands on her thighs, I moved my head closer and softly kissed her pubic mound. I planted a few more kisses, moving slightly lower each time. When I reached her labia I used my tongue for the first time and began slowly licking it, up and down. I could already taste some of her vaginal juices. Using my hands, I spread her labia and started stimulating her clitoris directly. She had been silent this whole time, but when my tongue touched her clitoris she let out a sigh. Motivated by her apparent pleasure, I started to get more into it. Her vulva became soaked with my saliva and her own fluids as I used a variety of patterns to pleasure her. Occasionally, I would use my hands in tandem with my tongue to stimulate her in other ways: sometimes I would reach behind her and grab her butt, rubbing her cheeks while simultaneously pulling her hips closer to my head, and a few times I slid a couple fingers in her vagina and massaged her that way for a bit. The only real noise in the room were the wet sounds of me running my tongue over her genitals, though now and then she would punctuate the relative silence with a "Fuck" or an "Oh my god". Eventually, her vagina started twitching more frequently, and her breathing became heavier. I could tell she was nearing a climax, and I was determined to make her orgasm. I kept applying my stimulation, and a little while later she let go of her skirt and put her hands on the back of my head. A surprisingly loud moan echoed through the room as a series of convulsions began in her vagina and spread out to her legs and abdomen. Her body kept twitching for about a minute before it subsided, and she kept her hands on my head to make sure I'd keep going until she was done.

After she took her hands away, I pulled my head back and looked up at her again. "How was that?"  
"That was amazing," she said nervously. "I didn't think you were serious."  
I smiled back at her, and started pulling her panties back up, but—

"Wait."

—she stopped me.

"...Do you want me to, like...fuck you?"

I guess she wanted to return the favor and was still feeling horny.

"Sure," I replied. I tried to play it cool, but couldn't stop a silly grin from forming on my face.  
"Okay!"

I tried taking off my pants, but it was kind of awkward because she was still kneeling over me. Once she realized what was going on, she stepped on to the floor to give me some room and took the opportunity to take her panties all the way off. After I had undressed, she returned to her previous position. I was pretty turned on from this whole situation, so I was already hard before I had even gotten my pants off. She wrapped her fingers around my penis with one hand and, putting her other hand on my chest for balance, carefully lowered her hips. When she was close enough, she rubbed the tip of my penis against her vulva and started to get it lubricated. My pre-ejaculate mixed with her fluids, and when the entire head was wet she started to lower herself onto the shaft. A wave of pleasure washed across my body as her vagina stretched to accomodate my penis and enveloped it in a gentle warmth. At first she only went about halfway down, and after inserting it a few times at that depth she lowered herself all the way down to the base. We locked eyes with each other for a moment before she got to work. Not long after, she ran her fingers through my hair and started making out with me. Her soft lips tugged at mine, and soon our tongues entwined in a symbol of our mutual lust; she didn't seem to mind that I had just been eating her out. A rhythmic slapping noise filled the room every time her pubic area made contact with mine. My hands started exploring her body: legs, back, arms...I wanted to enjoy all of her. I pulled up her shirt to reveal her breasts; the action was met with no resistance. I massaged and sucked on her nipples while she continued to stimulate me, but I could hardly contain myself anymore. As I was about to come, I grabbed her waist and moved my own hips in tandem with hers as I climaxed inside her. I kept moving, not wanting it to stop, but eventually we slowed to a halt.

With our bodies still connected, she leaned forward and rested her head on my chest. I let myself relax, and we sat there, listening to each other breathe.


End file.
